Just Another Version
by ReallyAwkwardShipper
Summary: Ok... so you know almost if not ALL about these 2 series: Corpse Party and Dangan Ronpa. Yes? Good. So what if we switched their genders? Would that change something in their respective timelines? I bring you my version of how things would've changed. Just a little tiny reminder, Corpse Party and Dangan Ronpa belong to their rightful owners JA NE! :D
1. List of Characters

Im starting with Dangan Ronpa and when finished, I'll start with Corpse Party in this book as well.

Here's with the DR cast:

 **Naegi Makoto = Naegi Maki** _(you'll see what I did there :D)_

 **Kirigiri Kyouko = Kirigiri Kory**

 **Togami Byakuya = Togami Beatrice**

 **Maizono Sayaka = Maizono Satoshi** _(don't ask...)_

 **Fukawa Touko = Fukawa Tooru**

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure = Yasuhiro Himena**

 **Ludenburg Celeste = Ludenburg Cartmen**

 **Asahina Aoi = Asahina Akira**

 **Oogami Sakura = Oogami Sasuke**

 **Oowada Mondo = Oowada Marilyn**

 **Ikusaba Mukuro = Ikusaba Morishige** _( don't even ask...again)_

 **Enoshima Junko = Enoshima Jun**

 **Hifumi Yamada = Hifumi Yasuda**

 **Kuwata Leon = Kuwata Laila**

 **Fujisaki Chihiro = Fujisaki Chiasa**

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru = Kiyotaka Ikudora**

And the CP cast :

 **Nakashima Naomi = Nakashima Nao**

 **Shinohara Seiko = Shinohara Seiichi**

 **Shinozaki Ayumi = Shinozaki Atsushi**

 **Suzumoto Mayu = Suzumoto Masaru**

 **Mochida Yuka = Mochida Yuma**

 **Shishido Yui = Shishido Yakima**

 **Sakutaro Morishige = Sakutaro Mizuki**

 **Kishinuma Yoshiki = Kishinuma Yuri**

 **Mochida Satoshi = Mochida Satomi**

*insert Looney Toons ed music (p.s: from the 90's I believe so)* and Happy Thanksgiving Day to all of you dumplings! (I'm doing this story for shits and giggles)

JA NE! :D


	2. Suprise,Suprise (Dangan Ronpa)

Ah...Hope's Peak Academy. A place that's for people with special talents. Everyone wanted to enter this special school, but there were some requirements to enter, which most people lacked on understanding:

need have high school age. (14-17)

need to be specialized on soething (ex: cooking, martial arts, sculpturing, ect.)

Then, there's Naegi Maki, who's just about to enter HPA. And the oddest thing is... She doesn't specialize in _anything_! May I tell you, dear reader, she entered because of a lottery. And maybe, just maybe she has a secret talent up her sleeve without even noticing.

As she took her first steps into the property of this prestigious school, she had suddenly a big turmoil, which made her dizzy until she blacked out.

"-ey, Hey, Miss. Wake up! Hey, you guys, she woke up!" Said a boy with short lilac hair, and purple eyes informed the large group of people. "Ugh, w-what happened? The last thing I remember was entering here and whoosh! I'm here." Naegi said as she stood up in a sitting position.

"Well it seems that you happened to go through the same thing I did, walking in here and passing out...not an exciting thing to happen in the first day in your new high school huh?" Said a boy with blue hair, and blue eyes that made Naegi think if she was with this boy in middle school.

"Wait...is that you, Naegi-kun? Don't tell me you don't remember me!" Said the blunette with a pout that made Naegi remember the boy. "No, I do remember you, Maizono-san." and with a flash, Maizono hugged Naegi with a light force.

"Oooh how I missed you, Maki-chaaan." He did as if he was crying until, "Cut the drama already." Said a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with glasses irritaded by all the noise going through the auditorium. "Shut up, Togami, let them be!" Said the lilac haired boy with the same irritation.

" _OK OK KIDDOS LET ALL THAT EXCITEMENT OF YOURS CALM DOWN"_

A/n: I'll leave you at that. If any typos, I'm sorry. I know...short as fuck but i'll make the next ones longer.

JA NE! :D


	3. Sudden

A/n: I'm not dead guys! Sorry for not advancing with the story! Besides, I wasn't getting ideas lately... But I've been reading fanfics like this and I got an idea for this... if I stole somebody's idea, I'm sorry...

 _"Ok ok settle down kiddos! Stop been so gosh darn loud and listen to me! "_ Said a really high pitched voice, that wasn't a girl's voice, rather a male's voice.

"Upupupupuu... I see you're all excited about this! Aaaanywaays, I'm your headmaster, Monobear, or Monokuma, and welcome to this despair-filled school year where you'll be stuck for the rest of your lives. Upupupupupu!" He giggled insanely. The students were looking at the HM like he was crazy. "Wait Mr. Ying-Yang Bear! What do you mean by 'stuck for the rest of your lives' huh?" Said a red haired girl with blue eyes that were angry at the moment.

"... It'll be like a campus as you kids say you want to go, then I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to enjoy being in a campus!" He resumed his long-ass explanation on why they were 'trapped'.

1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... "So?! What makes you think that we're going to stay here!" A purple-eyed brunette yelled loudly as she grabbed the bear's head, ready to pop it. "And you're breaking one of the rules, Miss Marilyn, "No violence towards the headmaster!" Said Monokuma with a red-glowing eye and beeping sound.

"Drop it, Oowada-kun, it's going to explode!" Maki yelled at Oowada, who looked puzzled and threw Monokuma to the wall ,like a gamer would do to their PSP Vita if they lost to the final boss, and let it explode. Smoke was the only thing they smelled.

Later that night. . .

Lots of things happened that night, like Akira's freak out, and Oowada's close-to-death experience. What could happen next?

 _Knock knock knock_

A.n: Gonna to leave you with this cus I'm in a hurry ya know, New Year crap?

JA NE! :D AND HAVE AN AMAZING NEW YEAR!


	4. May Fate Decide Your Path

A.n: Once again... I'm not dead...I'm just thinking on how to continue dis ok? Let's proceed (bc we're practically in Chapter 1 still ._.)

When Maki opened the door, she saw quick glimpse of Tooru and then black. He knocked her out with a strong, yet possibly deadly fist to the head, which knocked her to lean against the wall. Tooru grabbed Naegi's leg, and pulled her to the Art classroom.

When they arrived at the Art classroom, he saw his _other_ captive, Laila Kuwata. She was with her arms tied behind her back, and she had duct tape on top of her mouth. "I've brought here a 'lil friend who will suffer with you~" He laughed at the misery, the despair these two girls were suffering from.

Laila muffled what could be understanded as curses and pleads towards the black-haired boy. He grabbed the red-head by her hair and brought her to his face. "Look bitch, I'm trying to make this easy for me and you 2 ok? Remember these words, 'Provoke me, and you're _dead_ '...but...you're going to die anyway..." She scooted away from the black-haired boy, scared of what he would do to her and Maki. He tied the still unconsious brunette's arms just like he did it to the red-head.

Naegi woke up to find her self in the Art Classroom. She tried stretching but her arms were not able to reach their goal. "Mmh? ( _Huh?)_ " Then she realized...she was duct-taped as well...how... _clever_ of them...

"Oh...so you woke up?" She raised her head to see Tooru with a kitchen knife that was directed towards her. She was beyond panicked. Then Naegi heard muffled grunts to her left and saw Kuwata trying to get rid of the ropes. She then thought, 'W-what if...he just wants to kill us both?!'

"It's obvious what I'm going to do with you..." He heard a slightly buff but dreadful voice in front of her. She just looked up at the black haired teenager with a semi-stern, semi-scared expression. "Mhy mahre myou muing mdis?! ( _Why are you doing this?!_ )" She muffled her rage and scarediness. He didn't seem to like it. But, he still grinned with pure evil. He grabbed a chunk of her short, brown hair and pulled her by it to be face-to-face with her.

 _"A writer can't tell its secrets~...but all I know is that_ _I'll start with you~_ _"_

A.N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LITTLE BOSOMS _[idk from where THAT came from (/•_•)/ ]_ BUT I'M BACK _[and away for about when I get inspiration to continue (aka, a long ass time)_ I KNOW, I KNOW... REALLY CRAPPY BUT HEY! IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!

JA NE! :D


End file.
